Miami City Collosseum
For The Fans... "Ladies and Gentlemen, have we got a show for you tonight!" Kalin smiled as he listened to the crowd cheer up above. He adjusted the duel disk on his arm, and let out a deep breath. He was always excited at times like this. It wasn't his nerves though. It was like the feeling a horse had at the start of a race; not the fear of the race or the sound of the bell, but the eagerness to run. "Tonight, one of your favorite shining stars, and mine, has extended a challenge to two mystery duelists! Yes, you heard right, its a 2-on-1 Duel! Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up forrrrr...SHINING WEISSS!" The ground parted, revealing the machinery within. The platform Kalin stood on rose to the surface, locking into place as the young performer waved to the crowd, delivering smiles and kisses to rile them up even more. As they started to calm down, the announcer turned everyones attention to the second platform, which had just started to rise. "Ladies and Gentleman, are you ready? Action Field, on! Athletic Circus!" The large arena began changing into a huge circus with many attractions under the big top involving trapezes, cannons, trampolines, and many other humble entertainment pieces as well as changing the stands into carnival stands for the watching audience as the duelists stood on opposite trapeze stands. "Oh I love the look of this place, don't you Carly?" the more energetic one spouted. "It's cool I guess. Focus Diana, we've work to do." Carly said with a look of determination in her eyes as she readied her purple duel disk which created a red blade. Diana's duel disk was blue and had a gold blade. Setting his deck into his golden, star-shaped duel disk, Kalin drew his first cards, and smiled at his opponents. " I "hope you ladies have alot of fun out here. I'll do my best to entertain!" He said, before jumping down towards the trampoline. "To start, I'll summon Performapal Handsome Liger!" He called out, before the armored swordsman burst forth from the trampoline beneath Kalin, and carried him back to his platform. "Phew, that was close! Next, I'll activate the Performapal Dramatic Theater field spell! Lastly, I'll set a card, and end my turn." As the stage of his field spell rose beneath his feet, Kalin couldn't help but give a small sigh. "Your move." Carly draws and smiles. "I'll go first sister. I summon Amazoness Swordswoman!" she says summoning the woman in ATK Position. "Next I activate Amazoness Spellcaster! This will switch the riginal ATK of both of our monsters!" she shouts as their ATK switches through witchcraft. Amazoness Swordswoman's ATK becoms 1700 while Handsome Liger's becomes 1500 but increases by 200 from the Field Spell. "You think I'm not prepared for this? I activate Amazoness Heriloom! Go Swordswoman, destroy his monster!" The Swordswoman attacks and destroys Liger but Heirloom would prevent Amazoness Swordswoman from being destroyed. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Kalin gestures to his face down card. " Before your turn ends, I'll activate my face-down car, Illusion Balloons! This card let's me special summon a Performapal monster from the top 5 cards of my deck, and I choose Performapal Silver Claw!" Kalin plays the card as soon as he draws it, the wolf leaping onto the center of Kalin's stage. "Next, I draw!" Kalin adds another card to his hand, and sets one face down. "I summon Yuki Usagi. Then I acivate my Performapal Skullcrobat Joker in my pendulum zone! And I tune Yuki Usagi to my Silver Claw, to summon Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" As Kalin calls out, the ground around his stage erupts in flames, and his dragon arises, alongside the monster he'd set in his Pendulum Zone."Also, my Odd-Eye's effect lets me summon a monster from my pendulum Zone, so my Joker gets to join this party!" Kalin points at the female warrior on his opponents side of the field. "Take out that monster, fellas!" Both Kalin's Odd Eyes, and his Performapal attack the warrior, and she explodes in a wave of sparkling flames. Carly smiles. "Don't forget about my monster's effect! When I would take the damage, you take it instead of me!" she shouts as the Amazoness' Sword is sent flying towards Weiss. The sword explodes in front of Kalin, causing his Life Points to drop slightly. "Oh well, that's it for my turn." Diana watches as Kalin ends his turn and draws a card. "I summon Terratiger, the Empowered Warrior! When he's summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand and I choose Flash Knight!" she says happily as she summons the Pendulum Monster. "Diana, why didn't you keep it in your hand until you had your Pendulum Scales?" Carly asks with an annoyed voice. Diana realizes this a little too late and looks through her hand. "Uhm, I set two cards face down and end my turn." Diana looks a little depressed about her blunder while Carly seems more irritated than anything. Kalin waved over at the pair, smiling softly. "Hey, its alright. Even the best of us make mistakes. I'd forgotten the effect of your Amazoness when I'd attacked before, myself. We just do our best in the moment, and when we make mistakes, we find a way to move forward!" he said as he drew another card. "I'll take my turn now, and activate bubble barrier. Then I'll attack your flash knight with my Performapal Joker!" Flash Knight is destroyed and Diana takes damage for her team but seems determined. "I activate First Aid Squad! This allows me to add Flash Knight back to my hand. There you go, safe and sound my knight." she says in a cute voice. She looks onward at the Synchro Monster. "Such amazing power, I wasn't expecting this." Kalin nods, and runs forward, reaching out as a card falls ahead of him. He grasps it, and immediately plays it. "And we're just getting started!" Kalin grabs hold of a rope, swinging around both platforms as he orders his Odd Eyes to attack the other monster on the field. "Go ahead Meteorburst! Show them what you've got! And while you're at it, I'll play the Action Card Wonder Chance, so my Dragon gets an encore during this battle phase. Attack Terratiger!" he calls, a massive ball of molten lava flying at the monster. Diana smiles and activates her trap card. "Negate Attack!" she shouts which ends the Battle Phase. "Why didn't you do that in the first place? We would have been more prepared for the attacks and wouldn't have lost life points." Carly scolds. "Carly, right? Dont be hard on her. Diana just got me to use up my action card! A very smart move. I have to end my turn after that!" Weiss said with a smile. "Good job." Carly smirks and draws a card before smiling. "Well, it seems this has been fun but it's now time to shut down your little circus with our own power. I Tribute Terratiger for Amazoness Queen!" Terratiger vanishes and Amazoness Queen appears in its place. Diana seems worried but Carly continues. "I then activate my own Field Spell Amazoness Village. Thanks to the new rules we both can have an activate Field Spell. This puts my Amazoness Queen's ATK beyond your Skullcrobat Joker's! With this you'll lose one of your monsters and your boosts will be minimized." Go, attack Amazoness Queen!" Kalin grinned as the amazon's attack reached his joker...and promptly bounced off of a giant bubble that suddenly appeared. "Oh my. It looks like my spell card paid off, and kept my monster and life points intact! Oh well, if that's all, I'll be taking my turn again." Kalin drew his next card. "I activate my Dragon Descent Magician in my pendulum zone!" he announced, before pointing at his face down. " Next I activate Performapal Show Down! and I target your Amazoness Queen to step off stage for a moment..." Immediately, the monster flipped face-down. "Now Performapal Skullcrobat Joker! Attack Amazoness Queen!" Carly smiles as she is flipped face-up and the Joker is smacked away gently. "Did you forget that Amazoness Queen along with her subjects can't be destroyed by battle while she's on the field? She's flipped face-up at the start of combat though if you could deal piercing damage that would have ended much better for you." Carly retorts. "Heh, it was worth a shot. Your turn." Diana draws and looks at her hand before smiling. "I got it, I got it!" she cheers. "I use the Scale 7 Flash Knight and the Scale 2 Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior to set the Pendulum Scales!" she says in a cheery voice as the cards are placed. The familiar sound resonates and Diana jumps for joy a few times. "With this I can Pendulum Summon monsters whose levels are 3 through 6, I Pendulum Summon my avatar: Aether, the Empowering Dragon!" the gold dragon appears and roars. "When Aether is Pendulum Summoned I can return one monster on the field to the hand, I'll choose your Meteorburst Dragon!" she shouts as Aether's breath stream is launched. Meteorburst is sent back into the Deck and Diana cheers before ending her turn. "Diana, why didn't you attack with our monsters?!" Carly shouts. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment..." Kalin draws another card, laughing softly to himself. "Looks like they're bound to argue no matter what I say...I set one monster face down, and switch my joker to defense mode! Thats all for my turn!" Carly draws and examines her hand. "Not going to attack, so I'll attack you. Amazoness Queen destroy his Joker!" The Queen swipes her sword and defeats the joker. "Aether Dragon, destroy his face down monster!" Aether breathes fire and destroys the face down monster. "I place one card face down and end my turn." The smoke of her attacks clear to reveal Kalin's Performapals Joker and the newly revealed Pendulum Wizard both in one piece. "Bubble Barrier strikes again! You'd better figure something else out! I'll end my turn." Diana draws and looks at her hand. "I place one card face down and I use Aether and Amazoness Queen to attack Performapal Pendulum Wizard!" the two monsters combine their attacks and hit the wizard breaking the bubble and then destroying the wizard. "That's all I can do." "Dont worry about it, My Pendulum wizard won't be gone for long. I draw!" Kalin says, pulling the next card from his deck. "I activate the spell card, Pendulum Call! With it, I discard one card from my hand to add two magician monsters in its place!" Kalin draws insight and Stargazer Magician, and immediately plays Insidght magician in his remaining pendulum zone. "Not that I've set the pendulum scales, I will pendulum summon! I bring back my pendulum wizard, my silver claw in attack, and also summon my stargazer magician in defense position! But thats not all, because when pendulum wizard is special summoned, he can call curtains on up to two monsters on my field, in order to add the same number of performapal monsters to my hand! So performapal Pendulum Wizard! Stargazer Magician! Cya later!" Kalin waved as his monsters faded, and added Performapals Handsome Liger and King Bear to his hand. "Next, Ill normal summon my handsome liger to the field, and thanks to the effect of my Performapal Dramatic theatre, all of my monsters gain 600 attack points! That puts all of my monsters at 2600! But it won't stay like that for long! Silver Claw, show them what I'm talking about!" Silver Claw attacks Amazoness Queen, dealing a bit of damage before backing off. "You fell for it! Trap activate: Amazoness Archers! With this, all of your monsters lose 500 attack points and must attack!" Carly shouts. "Silver Claw's effect activates, which boosts my monster's attack by 300, and bubble barrier still keeps me safe, so thats not a problem! Go, Handsome Liger! Attack Aether!" Diana activates her face down card. "I activae Half Unbreak! This will prevent my monster's destruction and halve the damage we take from this battle!" The rest of the monsters target Aether and Kalin ends his turn. "It's my turn. I summon Amazoness Paladin." The woman is summoned and stares down the monsters. "You monsters may stand at an impressive 2600 but Amazoness Queen does as well while my Paladin stands at 2100 with the effects of my field spell. You won't get past us so easily. I place one card face down and end my turn." she states. Kalin draws, and his smile grows wider. "I will activate the effect of my Insight Magician, allowing me to play another Magician card in his place from my deck. I choose timegazer magician! And with him on the field, my pendulum scales have grown enough for me to summon Performapal King Bear, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" both monsters stomp forward and with another monster type on the field, the attack of all the monsters goes up by another 200. "Now, lets try this again. Silver Claw, attack Amazoness Paladin!" Silver claw slashed the monster, dealing a bit of damage, and raising the attack of the Skullcrobat Joker and Handsome Liger to 2900, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to 3600, and King Bear to 3700. Next, Joker attacks Amazoness Paladin, followed by King Bear, and finally Odd-Eyes. "And when my Odd Eyes deals damage to a monster, the total gets doubled!" Kalin announces, as his dragon fires a wave of energy at Amazoness Paladin, and taking another chunk of life points away. Diana watches as Carly is knocked over from the force of the attacks with their Life Points in critical condition. "It's my turn... draw!" she closes her eyes and slowly opens them to the card she's drawn. "Hey, this could work. Alright, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This will destroy your Field Spell." Diana says as the field spell is swept away. "Now your monsters can be defeated! I set one card face down and now it's time to attack! Amazoness Queen, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Aether, attack Performapal Silver Claw! Amazoness Paladin, attack PErformapal Skull Crobat Joker!" Kalin sighs as his Odd-Eyes is destroyed, and simply watches as his Performapals are unharmed once again. As his lifepoints drop slightly, he looks over at the pair. "That was a decent play. For one turn, at least." Kalin drew his next card, and smirked. "But now its my turn! I activate the effect of my Dragon Descend Magician, and until your next turn ends, your Amazoness Paladin will remain a dragon type monster. Now, I summon Yuki Usagi, and I'll tune her to my skullcrobat joker to synchro summon my Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon! And with his effect, I also get to summon my magician from the pendulum zone!" The two monsters break forth from the ground beneath the duelists, and Kalin smiles. "I hope you dont think thats all, though! Now that my dragon descend magician is on the field, he can become a dragon monster, himself. And I can use my magician and Odd Eyes to Xyz summon!" As the two monsters began to overlay, A void appeared in front of Kalin, and his eyes glowed with golden energy. "I summon...Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" The creature climbed free of the abyss, roraring as it stared down at Carly and Diana. "And with my Descend Dragon as an xyz material, my Odd Eyes increases his attack points to double as much when he attacks a dragon type monster...like your Amazoness, for example! Go Rebellion Dragon!" with an earthshaking roar, The massive beast blasted Amazoness Paladin. "Spell Card, Book of Moon go! This card will set your monster face down and stop it from attacking Amazoness Paladin!" Diana shouts as the book appears and shines flipping the monster face down. Kalin nodded, impressed by the move as he sent his Silver Claw to attack Amazoness Paladin, doing no damage but strengthening his other monsters, followed by his Bear King. "And with that I end my turn." Carly draws and smile. "I summon Amazoness Sage! She gains 200 ATK and now she targets your Handsome Liger and attacks! I'll lose one hundred Life Points but that's nothing compared to her effect. After she attacks I can destroy your Barrier Bubble! It's time for me to destroy the rest of your foolish monsters. Amazoness Queen destroy his Meteorburst Dragon! Aether crush his Skullcrobat Joker! Paladin attack his Handsome Liger!" Kalin watched his monsters pile up in the extra deck, then removed his Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon from the pile. "When my odd eyes is destroyed, I can destroy the cards in my pendulum zone to add him there, instead!" "Now I draw!" Kalin announces, adding another card to his hand. "I activate my Rebellion Dragon's effect, which lets me place another monster into my pendulum zone, and I choose Odd Eyes Mirage Dragon!" "With these two monsters, I pendulum summon Odd Eyes Dragon from my hand, and Performapal King Bear from my deck! Then I set two cards face down!" Diana draws into her next card and looks at her hand. I'm kind of out of options here... and he didn't attack, so strange. "I choose to switch Aeth into defense position and set one monster face down. That will be my turn." Diana declares with a small boast of confidence and smiles. Kalin raises a hand to speak, but instead shales his head and laughs softly. "Odd Eyes Dragon, attack Aether." he says softly as he absentmindedly draws his next card. The two girls fall over from the blast as Kalin's name appears in the winner's scoreboard. Diana rubs her back from the fall and Carly simply growls to herself before shuffling her cards back into her Deck. Diana seems pretty beat up over her partner's scorn as they were randomly chosen and paired together but she stands up anyways and smiles waving to the crowd. Kalin walks up to the pair, offering a hand to Diana. "You did really well. Dont let anyone tell you otherwise. That goes for both of you. Good job! I'd be happy to take you on again, anytime." Carly simply turns away ad begins walking away. Diana looks at the hand for a second and jumps up grabbing it happily with stars in her eyes. "You're amazing!" she says happily squeezing his hand between her two. "I've always wanted to duel you, I've seen every single one of your shows and dreamed of meeting you in person!" "Hehe, It's nice to meet a fan of mine. And such an impressive duelist, at that. Diana, right? Well, I hope I don't let you down!" Kalin replied, smiling as he placed his other hand over hers and shook both. Diana's smile gets bigger before she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small notepad and pen. "Can I have your autograph?!" she shouts in an ecstatic tone. Meanwhile, Carly turns a corner in the stadium and found herself near the entrance. "So... you lost huh?" a voice called from one of the shadowy corridors. "Hey, it's not my fault, that girl barely knows how to duel!" she shouted at the figure. "It's fine. We'll send someone tougher and maybe then you can learn." they say as they turn and head their own way. "Well I... oh fine..." she states digging into her Deck and pulling out Polymerization. "Absolutely! How does...uhhh..." Kalin froze, his focus slipping as he felt a shiver down his spine. "Uhm..." Diana looks at him with an questionable look and freezes up a little. "Uhm... did I do something wrong? I don't mean to intrude... I-I'm sorry." she says apologetically. Kalin looks up, an almost startled expression on his face as he takes the pen and note pad. "No no no! You didn't do a thing! I'm sorry for worrying you." He says as he autographs the paper: "From one shining star to another; keep shooting for the top!" -Kalin Meanwhile Carly exits the stadium to somewhere safe and presses a few buttons on her Duel Disk sending her back to the Fusion Dimension in secret where she appears in front of a familiar face. The boy she sees is clad in armor and has brown hair. "Welp, guess its your turn to try and stop the show. With him out of the way we'll have three of the Dragons." she says to him. "A due effort. You'll be avenged." he states walking past her. Kalin smiles, and hands the notepad and pen to Diana. " here you go! And if you ever want some pointers, I'd be happy to give you some advice." Diana smiles and gives Kalin a quick hug before she runs off waving back to him as the crowd now begins to stand up and move away from their seats. The Solid Vision finally cuts out the Athletic Circus and the air seems lighter. Diana looks over her autograph and places it into her bag neatly before heading out. As she exits she looks around for Carly but doesn't see her so she shrugs and continues on her way eager for the next time her and Kalin will meet. Kalin shuffled his cards together, silently thanking his monsters for their part in his victory. He slipped them into their case, and walked offstage. Category:Rp Areas Category:Pendulum Dimension Category:Places